Lips Of An Angel
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Zander can't move on from his first love... Zevie fluff for Zevie Day! Past Zevie, current/minor Zacey! Using the song Lips Of An Angel by Hinder! R and R!


Lips Of An Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or any characters mentioned in this story! This is based on the song Lips Of An Angel by Hinder! It's a great song and I instantly thought of Zevie! Enjoy! Happy Zevie Day everyone! Spread the word! This is part of my contributions so hope you guys like it!**

_Characters: Zander, Stevie, Kacey_

_Pairing: past Zevie, Zacey_

Zander sighed to himself that Friday night. He was getting snacks and drinks for, his girlfriend of two years, Kacey, who was in the living room. Isn't it funny how life works sometimes? He would never expect to be dating Kacey, three years after Gravity Five disbanded.

He glanced at his phone as it rang. It was a number he didn't recognize but yet couldn't forget once he answered the phone.

"Hello?" He answered with a yawn.

"Zander, is that you?" The unknown voice said in a hushed yet saddened voice.

"Yes speaking, who is this?" He asked confused.

"It's Stevie..."

"Why are you calling Stevie? We haven't spoken in 2 years." He whispered trying not to let Kacey hear him yet trying not to sound rude. But he was still heartbroken after she broke up with him three years ago.

The only sound that came out was a couple of loud sobs.

"Stevie, are you okay? Are you crying, what's wrong?" Zander asked worriedly.

"Zander, I need you!" Stevie choked out sadly.

"Why what's going on, Steves?"

"Nothing is turning out right... I haven't spoken to Kacey since well high school, my parents moved out of the state and are getting a divorce, and I really miss you Zan- I don't know what to do!" Stevie cried sobbing more than ever.

"Calm down Stevie, please clam down. Everything is going to get better okay, I promise!" Zander promised seriously. He somehow always knew the right words to say to make her feel better, without him even realizing it!

"Can we meet up somewhere and talk?" Stevie asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Stevie, but Kacey is over and it's just not a good time right now." Zander admitted but not wanting to make Stevie upset in any way.

"Okay, yeah I understand it's fine maybe another time?" She asked hopefully as she wiped her eyes from the tears that were falling.

"Sure, why not?" He agreed with an invisible shrug.

"It's really good to hear your voice again, Steves!" He said honestly. He loved her voice. It sounded like an angel was talking to him.

"You too!" She said as her heart beat faster.

Whenever she called it felt right. Just hearing her voice again made his heart beat fast and his

"Have you ever dreamt of me, Zan?" Stevie suddenly asked.

"Yeah, every night actually, I'd be lying if I said anything different!" Zander admitted. It's still true. He's always dreaming of her. Dreams of her and their future together. What it would be like if he didn't let her go. But he has and he had to face the tough consequences.

"Stevie, who are you talking to?" He heard Justin Cole's voice in the background. "Just an old friend," Was Stevie's response. It made his heart sank. Like thousands of rocks hit him.

"So you're dating Justin?" He asked with fake interest and curiosity.

"Yeah I am, have been for a year now..." Stevie replied.

"That's great! Good for you!" Zander said with the most fake smile anyone's ever seen.

"Thanks, how are you? Things with Kacey well?"

"Yea, couldn't be better!" He replied with a fake smile.

"That's good! I mean she's basically all you think about right? I'm happy for you both!" He could hear her say through the phone. Her response was filled with fake enthusiasm, he noted.

"Stevie, just because I'm with Kacey-" He couldn't think of anything more to say. He wished he can say more, but he can't.

"Look I get alright. You don't have to explain yourself to me Z. Goodnight, Zander!" She said as her voice softened into the tone of a gentle whisper.

"Goodnight, Stevie!" He said softly before hanging up the phone with a sigh.

He never really did move on. It's hard for him to forget his first love. He never will move on. Not from her at least. He may look like he is in love with Kacey. Which he does in fact love her, but just as a friend. His heart still yearns for Stevie.

It's hard when he's around Stevie. When he's with her, all he wants to do is run back to her arms and kiss her passionately. But he can't cheat on Kacey. She doesn't deserve that! It's hard to be faithful with someone you're with when your heart is screaming somebody else's name.

He sighed as he put the phone down and went back to the living room a couple minutes later.

He sat down on the couch with Kacey and watched a movie. He put his arm around Kacey as she snuggled into his chest.

He just sat there with his girlfriend. The girl he could never love as much as Stevie.


End file.
